


Undeniably Lovers

by Manaldossani



Category: Jancy - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler had been in a successful 3 year relationship during highschool - but highschool was over. They came across some differences which had put a weight on their relationship. They’ve been broken up for a good 6/7 months, until they have go to back to their homes and families who have no idea what happened to them and still in hopes to come back to their kids still going strong.





	1. Differences

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea from my friend, Jess. All credits go to her - I’m just doing all the writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a month after summer term had started, Steve Harrington had reached out to Nancy to help him with his college application for the fall term, which leads to problems in her relationship with Jonathan Byers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this series is all credited to my friend Jess. Little parts in it are credited to my other friends. I’m just simply doing the writing - they have the brains.

It was a breezy June afternoon on the NYU campus. Jonathan and Nancy, who stayed in one dorm together, were both doing homework on their day off from class. Nancy was reading on Jonathan’s lap, while Jonathan was doing his physics homework. In about 15 mins, Nancy was going to their campus coffee shop to meet Steve, who needed help with his college application for the next term. She hadn’t told Jonathan about her arranged meeting with her ex, mostly because of his trust issues, and knowing Steve desperately needed her help, she didn’t risk telling Jonathan. Nancy usually goes to study groups, so she had lied and told Jonathan she had to meet with them in about an 15 minutes. She got up from Jonathan’s lap to look decent before meeting Steve. 

“When will you be back? I should be done with all of this in about an hour, maybe we could do something?” Jonathan asks, still not looking up from his homework. 

“Uh-I don’t know. Probably an hour,” she replies. 

Nancy was getting ready to leave the dorm any minute. 

“Okay. Try not to have too much fun.” Jonathan says, winking at her before she leaves. 

Nancy, who felt so terribly bad to be lying to her boyfriend, had closed the door behind her to walk downstairs to leave the building. 

Steve was waiting outside the coffee shop, leaned against the wall with his applications in an organized folder in his left hand. He sees Nancy walk up to him in a plaid shirt with a light pink cardigan and blue mom jeans. 

“Hey,” Steve says, smiling. “You look better than you did when you left Hawkins.” 

“Hey,” Nancy replies, smiling. “Should we-?” She says, pointing inside the coffee shop.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” He says, opening the door for her and following her inside. 

After grabbing their coffees, they find a table in front of the glass window. They seat themselves down before Nancy opens Steve’s folder. 

“Okay so, first tell me. What do you want to major in?” She asks to a confused Steve. 

“Major?” 

“You know, what you want to get a degree in so you could do it after college?” 

“Oh. I don’t know Nance, I suck at everything, you know that.” He says, looking down at his application. 

“I don’t know. You weren’t terrible at math. Think of something in the math field. What about architecture?” She suggests. 

They go on and discuss his future plans for about an hour, getting off topic a lot, reminicising a lot about their past. As they’re writing down his final decisions on his college application, a familiar face walks into the coffee shop, who catches Nancy’s attention. 

“Jonathan?”


	2. Caught by surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan walks in to his girlfriend and her ex having a conversation at the coffee shop.

“What are you doing here?” Nancy asks Jonathan, who kept looking back and forth from Nancy to Steve. 

“What is he doing here? I thought you were with your study group, Nancy.” Jonathan says furiously. Steve got up from his seat. 

“I was just helping him out with his college application.” 

“And you didn’t even tell me? Especially since it’s him.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve interuppts. 

“You know damn well what that means.” Jonathan replies. 

Nancy pulls Jonathan outside of the shop to avoid a scene inside. 

“I thought you were doing your homework.” Nancy says, confused.

“Yeah well I said I’d be done in an hour. If you weren’t so busy with Steve maybe you’d know the time.” Jonathan says. “Why didn’t you tell me Nance? I thought we told each other everything.” 

“I figured you wouldn’t let me go if I told you. Steve needed my help.” 

“Did you even try asking? You’re one of the few people I trust Nance. I would’ve let you gone if you were honest with me. You think I could trust you after this?” 

”We weren’t doing anything. All I did was help him.” 

“That’s NOT the point Nance! You hid it from me, and it’s your ex for God’s sake!” Jonathan yells. Steve walks outside of the shop.

“Hey what’s your problem man? She was just helping me out.” Steve says, standing behind Nancy. 

Jonathan laughs.

“Didn’t you both help each out a lot? And one of you ended up losing your virginity?” 

“Jonathan, seriously? It’s been 4 years, are you still not over it?” Nancy says. 

“And we’ve been together for 3 years Nance. 3 years, and you still can’t trust me enough to tell me that you wanna help Steve with something. Whatever Nance, whatever.” Jonathan says, turning and walking away from them both. 

“You know how it feels now don’t you Byers?” Steve yells as Jonathan was walking away. Jonathan turns around and walks toward him. 

“What’d you say?” Jonathan says as Nancy covers her face. 

“I said, you know how it feels now don’t you? Walking in, seeing the person you love with someone-“ Jonathan cut him off with a punch to the jaw. 

“Jonathan! Stop!” Nancy yells. 

“Say it again, Steve. Wanna say it again? You know it’s no wonder I’m with her and you’re not. Nancy was right. You are bullshit.” Jonathan says, punching him again before walking off. 

“Are you coming?” Jonathan asks Nancy, who leaned down to help Steve. “Nevermind, stupid question. Stay with him. You always do anyways.” He says before walking towards his dormitory building. 

As Jonathan sits on the corner of the bed, thinking about what he had just walked into, Nancy walked in, furious as she slams the door shut. 

”What was that all about? You’re still mad about something that happened 4 years ago Jonathan? Seriously? And what’d you say when you left? That I always go back to Steve?” Nancy asks, standing in front of Jonathan. 

“I mean, you do-you did. God forbid I helped my family after a traumatizing year. I disappeared for what- a month? And you went back to him even though we both know you didn’t love him.” Jonathan yells. 

“I waited Jonathan. I waited-“ Nancy says, concerned. 

“Oh cut that “waiting” bullshit, Nance. Save it. I have no time to talk about this again. All I’m saying is that you know I have trust issues, yet you lied to me anyways.” He says, getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag from the corner. “God knows what else you’re lying to me about.” 

“I’m not-“

Jonathan interuppts her. “Out of all people, ALL people, you were the one I least expected this from. I should’ve known better, falling in love with some suburban girl. I just-just need some air,” he says before opening the door to leave. “Don’t wait up.” He says, before closing the door shut and walking away.


	3. Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of views change from time to time as this series is in third person.

Days after silence between the two, Jonathan admitted that he needed space from Nancy. He knew if he stayed with her, he wouldn’t be able to get over the fact that she lied to him after 3 years of trust built up. He was scared to trust her again, so instead of having her be in a relationship with someone who wasn’t fully committed in it anymore, he had told her he needed space. Nancy, as much as she wanted to stop him from leaving but also understood why Jonathan is making the decision he is, had let him go. 

Day by day, Jonathan and Nancy drifted apart. He had moved out of their dorm, and soon changed the ways he walked to avoid seeing Nancy. It was 6 months later, and they hadn’t talked and probably saw each other once of twice in between classes or study groups. But this was going to change soon - they were both going home for the holidays. And to make it worse, both of them hadn’t told their families back home. 

 

As Jonathan waited for the bus at the station, he slipped in some change and called Joyce from the payphone. 

“Hello? Mom?” 

“Jonathan! Hi honey. Are you at the station?” 

“Yeah, yeah I am. I should be there tomorrow morning. I’ll call you at the station when I get there though.” 

“Okay. Sounds good. Oh and Karen was telling me how Nancy is already here. I thought you guys were coming together, what happened?” She asks, concerned. 

“Oh, uh- she got free from her classes a day early. I had some stuff to do before I could come so I let her go instead of waiting.” Jonathan lied. 

“Oh, alright. Well stay safe honey.” 

“I will mom. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” She replied before hanging up. 

 

Jonathan hated lying to his family. He was hoping Nancy had already told her family they broke up, but knowing Karen and Ted, he highly doubted it. And the last thing Jonathan would want was to ruin Karen and Joyce’s friendship just because their kids couldn’t work out a silly relationship. He thought about what would happen and how he and Nancy would approach each other, let alone lie to their families’ faces about them two still being together. The bus was finally here, and he had hopes of the bus ride going as slow as possible for him, just to avoid Nancy when he got back home.


	4. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Nancy go back home to their families who have no idea these lovers are now ex-lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of view changes from time to time because this is written in third person.

As Jonathan opened the door to his home for the first time in almost 7 months, he smelled the scent he had missed. Joyce closed the door behind him and rushed into her room to grab some stuff before heading to work.

“Honey, I know you must be tired but if you’re hungry I made some sandwiches. Just heat them up for you and Will. I’m getting late for work.” She says, kissing Will and him on the head before opening the door. “Oh, and I almost forgot. The Wheelers are having us over for dinner tonight. I’ll be home at 6 so we can all go together.” She says before closing the door.

She left before Jonathan could say anything. He sat himself on the couch and thought about what his mom had just said.

And on the other side of town, Karen also had announced the dinner she was hosting for the Byers’ family. Of course, Nancy, as dramatic as she is, drops her fork while eating to enhance what her mother had just said.

“Wait, what? Tonight? For dinner?” Nancy asks, oddly worried, they all thought. 

“Yeah, what’s the problem? I’d assume you’d want to see your boyfriend’s family after 7 months in college. You do, right?” Karen asks as she puts a bite into Holly’s mouth. 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Nancy lies, putting her fork back into her mouth.


	5. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Nancy have to act like they’re still together for a dinner with both their families who won’t stop planning their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of view changes from time to time as this is written in third person.

“Jonathan! Jonathan, honey, wake up. It’s 7:20. We have to leave by 8 for the dinner.” Joyce says, shaking Jonathan awake, who fell asleep on the couch. Jonathan had almost forgotten about the dinner. 

“Will honey? Are you dressed?” Joyce says, walking into Will’s room. Jonathan got up from the couch and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He looks at himself in the mirror, thinking that this man is anything but ready to see Nancy. After washing his face, he goes into his room, opening his closet. He takes out one of Lonnie’s old dress shirts. It was light blue. He puts it on with nice black trousers. He tried to tie a tie, but of course, failed and threw it on the floor frustratingly. 

On the other side of town, Nancy was putting on a pastel colored sweater to go along with her floral printed dress. She had her short, brown hair down. Neatly done and curled on the ends. She left her room to help her mom set the table downstairs as the Byers’ should be here any minute. 

Joyce was in the front seat, Jonathan was driving, and Will was in the back. As Jonathan pulled into the neighborhood Nancy he lived in, his stomach hurt more and more out of nervousness as he got closer to their house. He parked on the side of the curb, shutting the car off and getting out slowly. He looked at himself through the car window and fixed his messy hair up a bit before ringing the doorbell to let his worst nightmare begin. 

Nancy was folding the napkins on the dining table when Will had rung the doorbell as Mike rushed to open it. Jonathan was standing behind Joyce, who walked in behind Will. Joyce greeted Karen with a hug, as Nancy walked up behind Karen nervously. 

“Hey Mrs. Wheeler.” Jonathan said, hugging Karen. He saw Joyce pull in Nancy for a warm hug. Mike and Will had disappeared into the basement soon after greeting each other. As Joyce followed Karen into the kitchen to give her the pie she made, they had left Nancy and Jonathan alone in the hall. 

“We should talk.” Nancy said to Jonathan before leading him upstairs to her room.

He followed her into her room. She still had the photostrips from the Snowball of her and Jonathan up on her board.

“Do you wanna tell them?” Nancy asked.

“Huh? No. Definitely not. Especially not now.” Jonathan replied.

“Yeah. Yeah, me neither. Maybe it’s best if we just act like we’re still together, you know-just for now. And just tell them later.” She suggests.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” He says, looking down at his feet.

“Nancy! Jonathan! Dinner is ready.” Karen yells from the kitchen, as Jonathan and Nancy follow her voice downstairs.

“You guys were with each other for the whole summer. Give your families time now, come on.” Karen jokes as Joyce laughs. Jonathan and Nancy look at each other and fake laugh. Mike and Will join them on the table. Ted was seated on the table before anyone else. 

“Jonathan honey, have a seat.” Karen says, pointing to the seat right next to Nancy. 

“Y-yeah, yeah.” Jonathan says, pulling his chair back and sitting down.

After everyone had set up their plates with their food, Karen and Joyce got to talking. Mike and Will were talking about D&D, Ted was silently judging them, and Jonathan and Nancy were awkwardly trying to finish the food on their plates as quickly as possible to avoid any talking.

As Nancy was eating, she couldn’t help but notice that Jonathan was wearing her favorite cologne — not knowing if he had purposely done so or if it was a silly coincidience. Jonathan was thinking the same about Nancy’s hair, which was done the way he always loved it, and he had told her that fact a couple of times when they were dating. 

“Nancy. Did you offer Jonathan some of my very popular casserole?” Karen asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I-uh-no.” Nancy said, nervously looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan laughed softly. ”No no Mrs.Wheeler, it’s fine. I’m full already.” 

Nancy grabbed Jonathan’s plate and put a spoonful of cassrole on it before setting it back into place again. 

”Thanks.” Jonathan said along with a soft smile before taking a bite out of it. 

”Jonathan, did you and Nancy even learn anything in college? Or did you just-“ Mike said before making kissy noises as Will laughed.

Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh, as he looked over to Nancy.

”Mike, stop!” Nancy yelled. 

Ted looked at Jonathan in disgust, as Karen tried to shut Mike up. Jonathan was as red as a cherry, but so was Nancy.

”I’m sorry about that, he’s just stupid.” Nancy whispers to Jonathan.

“I mean, it’s half-true.” Jonathan said as he shrugged and had Nancy in a soft laugh. He realized how much he missed making her smile after he saw it. 

Jonathan had always helped the Wheelers clean up after dinners, so he didn’t hesitate to do so this time.

”You know, you don’t have to do this anymore.” Nancy whispers to Jonathan as he places the last set of plates on the kitchen counter.

”I know.” He replies which had Nancy in a smile. He follows the boys into the basement but before he could open the door to go downstairs, Nancy stops him.

”You could come up if you want. What are you gonna do watching them play D&D anways?” She says as she heads to the stairs. Jonathan nods and follows her upstairs. He walks into her room, as she sits on the corner of the bed. He walks over to her bulletin board and admired the pictures from the Snowball she still had up of them two.

”You still have these.” He says, pointing to it and glancing over at Nancy. 

”Yeah, I know. It’s a fun memory to look back at.” She replies, playing with her cardigan. 

Jonathan walks over to Nancy’s bed and seats himself on the other side of the bed, nervously tapping his shoes on the floor, trying to break the silence but can’t find himself to do it. Nancy turns around to face Jonathan. 

”So when do you think we should tell them?” She asks, concerned.

”I uh-honestly don’t know. Maybe like before break ends, but also when both our families are in good moods. He replies. Nancy nods in agreement. 

“Listen, Jonathan, I didn-I don’t want things to be awkward between us. You know, since our families are constantly meeting, I just want to let you know how sorry I am of doing what I did. I should’ve known better and should have told you where I was going. I’m sorry.” She said, looking deep into his solemn brown eyes with her big, brown eyes. 

”No, no Nance. It’s fine, I don’t hold grudges, you know that. But thanks- that means a lot.” He says, reassuring her that everything is fine between them. “This was fun, you know, acting like how we were before even though it was fake.” 

Nancy smiled. “Yeah, yeah totally.”

Jonathan slowly moved closer to her and held her hand. 

”I will always love and care about you, no matter what you do or what else happens between us.” Jonathan says, looking into her eyes deeply. 

”Jonathan I-“ Jonathan cuts her off by leaning in to kiss her softly. Nancy, who was caught by surprise, kissed him back. The kiss slowly turned into something more passionate, like they used to kiss. He slowly let go of her hand and moved his up her thighs as she ran hers through his hair. Realizing she didn’t want this to turn into something that wasn’t going to continue the next day-and the day after-and the day after that, she pulled away.

Jonathan looked confused. 

”I need to know that you’re not doing this because you’re caught up in pretending to be something we were. I need to know you’re doing this because you’re ready, and that you really want to.” She says.

”I didn’t think I was ready again. But I am, I’m definitely ready. I can’t believe I let you go I’m so du-“ Nancy cut him off by kissing his lips, deeper than before, as he moved his body over hers as she laid on the bed. 


End file.
